


Don't lose faith

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Friendship, Kind of Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hatte schon vor langer Zeit den Glauben in die Menschheit verloren, und er wusste ganz genau, warum das der Fall war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lose faith

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't lose faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676564) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich hiermit zufrieden bin, aber ich hoffe, dass irgendwer es dennoch mag.  
> Viel Spaß!

Gabriel stöhnte, als der Fremde ihn erneut schlug, und er stolpernd zu Boden ging. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit den Glauben in die Menschheit verloren, und er wusste ganz genau, warum das der Fall war.  
Und was hätte sonst passieren sollen? Er trug einen teuren Anzug, war angezogen wie ein Firmenchef, und lief durch eine … mehr oder weniger gewaltbereite Nachbarschaft. Vermutlich mehr mehr als weniger, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er gerade von drei Männern angegriffen wurde.  
Sicher, er könnte sie mit Leichtigkeit loswerden, aber andererseits: sie waren immer noch Menschen und Schöpfungen seines Vaters. Und er hätte auch seine Kräfte nutzen müssen, und eigentlich wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Er wusste nicht, wie einfach seine Familie ihn finden könnte, wenn er seine Kräfte nutzte, aber er wollte nicht gefunden werden, also ließ er es einfach passieren. Es war ja nicht so, als könnten die Angreifer ihn verletzen. Oder nicht richtig. Und auf diese Art und Weise würden sie irgendwann genug haben, und dann würden sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Also seufzte er nur, und machte sich darauf gefasst, was folgen würde.

„Hey, was macht ihr da?! Hört auf!“, rief plötzlich jemand, und wenige Sekunden später konnte Gabriel einen Jungen sehen, der genau vor ihm stand. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!“, meinte das Kind, und zu Gabriels Überraschung rannte er nicht einmal wieder weg, als einer der Männer auf ihn zu kam und zum Schlag ausholte.  
Gabriel hielt den Atem an, aber das Kind duckte nur den Kopf weg, griff nach dem Arm des Mannes, trat hinter ihn, und nur einen Wimpernschlag später lag der Man am Boden, und der Junge sah zu den anderen beiden.  
„Verschwindet!“, meinte er, aber die Männer schienen es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sie tauschten nur kurz einen Blick, und gingen dann gleichzeitig auf ihn zu. Gabriel hatte gedacht, dass der Junge jetzt davonlaufen würde, aber er musterte die Beiden nur kurz, atmete tief durch, und trat dann auf einen von ihnen zu.  
Der Mann grinste, bevor er auf ihn zurannte, aber das Kind ließ sich nur zu Boden fallen und trat dem Angreifer die Beine weg, brachte ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht und zum Stürzen.  
Der Junge stolperte, als der dritte Angreifer ihm ins Gesicht schlug, schaffte es aber dennoch aufzustehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte, bevor er zu dem Mann sah.  
Gabriel sah wie erstarrt zu, wie der Mann es schaffte, den Jungen zwei weitere male zu treffen, bevor das Kind auch diesen Kampf „gewann“.

Einige Minuten später konnte Gabriel sich nicht an viel von dem Kampf erinnern, aber irgendwann verschwanden die drei Männer, und schließlich wandte sich der Junge ihm zu. „Sind Sie okay?“, fragte er, und Gabriel schaffte es nur zu nicken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand – ein Mensch – für ihn kämpfen würde, und er hatte definitiv nicht erwartet, dass ein Kind es tun würde. Und doch hatte der Junge vor ihm sich sogar verletzt, bei dem Versuch ihm zu helfen. Nicht, dass er Hilfe gebraucht hatte, natürlich nicht, aber … nun, er war dennoch von einem Kind gerettet worden. Von einem Menschenkind. „Wie heißen Sie?“, wollte der Junge wissen.  
„Gabriel“, antwortete er ohne nachzudenken, und er war überrascht, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr war, als ein raues Flüstern.  
„Sorry, was?“, fragte das Kind erneut, und Gabriel atmete tief durch und räusperte sich.  
„Mann nennt mich Gabriel“, meinte er dann.  
„Nun, dann … freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Gabriel.“ Der Junge grinste ihn an und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm zu helfen, aufzustehen. „Ich bin Sam.“ Er musterte Gabriel. „Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?“  
„Ja, alles okay, wirklich.“ Er seufzte. „Danke Sam.“  
Der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kein Problem, ehrlich. Gern geschehen.“ Und damit lächelte er und winkte, bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand.

–

Und das war genau der Moment gewesen, in dem Gabriel sich entschieden hatte, dass er, obwohl er kein echter Engel des Himmels mehr war – oder er sich zumindest nicht so nennen wollte – und obwohl er eigentlich den Plan gehabt hatte, die Menschen fallen zu lassen, er in der Nähe des Jungen bleiben, und ihn beschützen würde. Und vielleicht würde er beginnen, auch andere Menschen zu schützen. Obwohl er definitiv nicht alle von ihnen schützen würde. Es gab immer noch viele von ihnen, die es nicht verdienten, gerettet zu werden.

„Hey Gabe, woran denkst du?“, fragte jemand hinter ihm.  
Er sah auf, und als er Sam im Türrahmen stehen sah, begann sich langsam ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu bilden. „Über unser erstes Treffen.“  
Sam verdrehte seine Augen. „Als du versucht hast meinen Bruder zu töten?“  
Gabriel lachte. „Nicht ganz, nein.“  
Als Sam die Stirn runzelte und den Mund öffnete, um zu fragen, schüttelte Gabriel nur den Kopf. „Es ist nicht wichtig.“ Er ging auf Sam zu und küsste ihn. „Wie war dein Tag?“


End file.
